Six Degrees of Separations
by Bels137
Summary: "Kita ini benar-benar manusia menjijikan." / "Memang. Setidaknya bukan aku yang tersakiti, bukan?" / Permainan selama dua tahun di antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Hyukjae. Kyumin, Haehyuk, Haemin. Yaoi. Thanks


note: kata yang bercetak miring berarti flashback dari dua tahun silam.

Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari seorang pengusaha terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Pemuda berumur 28 tahun yang kini ikut membantu sang Ayah untuk membesarkan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Perhotelan dan Restoran. Usaha keluarganya ini memegang andil yang sangat tinggi untuk perkembangan pariwisata di Seoul, atau lebih tepatnya, Korea Selatan.

Tidak ada yang menarik dihidupnya, itu katanya. Tapi bila bertanya dengan orang lain, tentunya hidup Cho Kyuhyun sangat menarik, bahkan banyak orang yang ingin bertukar posisi dengannya. Tampan, cerdas, pintar bersosialisasi, dan ahli waris tunggal untuk seluruh kekayaan yang tersebar di Korea Selatan.

Lee Donghae, lelaki berumur 29 tahun yang kini memegang jabatan direktur utama Rumah sakit terbesar dan juga terbaik di Korea Selatan. Dirinya juga memegang peran sebagai dokter spesalis jantung di Rumah Sakit yang didirikan oleh mendiang kakeknya.

Dia anak tunggal dan juga cucu tunggal, berarti jelas, seluruh rakyat Korea bisa mengira betapa banyaknya uang yang ia pegang sekarang. Tampan, ramah, cerda, dan juga kaya. Semua orang memimpikan untuk mempunyai hidup seperti Lee Donghae.

Lee Sungmin, orang yang namanya akan ditorehkan di seluruh pembangunan gedung tinggi ataupun gedung besar di Korea Selatan. Lee Group, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang kontraktor, yang namanya tidak akan dilewatkan bagi siapapun yang ingin mendirikan gedung ditengah padatnya kota Korea.

Pemuda berumur 28 tahun yang sudah bisa diberi tanggung jawab oleh sang Ayah untuk mengelola perusahaan milik keluarga. Sebagi ahli waris utama, karna sang adik yang memilih untuk berjalan di jalur seni, Sungmin bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu pemuda yang selalu menjadi pilihan utama bagi ibu-ibu sosialita yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya. Tampan, cerdas, dan tentunya, Kaya.

Lee Hyukjae, nama yang tidak asing lagi bagi warga Korea yang senang datang ke pusat perbelanjaan. Jae Department Store, salah satu mall terbesar dan termegah di Korea Selatan. Brand, restoran, dan store terpilih yang hanya boleh masuk di mall yang beratasnamakan dirinya.

Ayahnya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan itu menjadi keputusan tak tertulis yang menjadikan kursi direktur utama menjadi miliknya. Pemuda ini mempunyai selera fashion yang sangat baik, menjadikannya mimpi-mimpi para gadis yang menginginkan pangeran. Karna seorang Lee Hyukjae memang layaknya sang pangeran.

Mereka berempat terikat dalam satu benang yang kusut. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa meluruskan benang yang melilit kehidupan mereka.

Cinta.

Satu kata namun membuat malam mereka tidak setenang dulu. Membuat setiap pagi yang datang seperti ujian yang harus mereka hadapi. Membuat setiap pertemuan seakan-akan akhir dari segalanya.

"Kita ini benar-benar manusia yang menjijikan."

Suara itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta hampir setengah jam diantara keempat pemuda di ruangan luas milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae, sang sumber suara, berjalan mendekati jendela lebar dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menghadap ke hamparan pemandangan yang terlihat dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 10. Orang-orang dan mobil yang berlalu lalang dibawah terlihat kecil dari atas sini. Tapi bagi Hyukjae, mereka memang terlihat 'kecil' dibanding dirinya.

Sungmin yang masih betah untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia hanya bisa terdiam. Dua tahun mengenal Hyukjae bisa membuat dia paham akan perkataan menusuk yang terkadang di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Cara duduk pemuda ini terlihat sangat sopan. Dan matanya bahkan masih betah lurus ke depan. Membuat salah satu dari penghuni ruangan ini juga betah memandang pemandangan yang tercipta.

"Menjijikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang berdiri tepat didepan mejanya. Pemuda tampan ini sedikit membenarkan posisi duduk di kursi direkturnya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Tanda bahwa dia yang berkuasa disini.

"Populasi bergender wanita di dunia melebihi populasi bergender seperti kita. Tapi kenapa kita berempat hanya berputar-putar disini saja. Menjijikan bukan? Bagiku ini sangat menggelikan. Sudah dua tahun dan aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kita berempat masih saja teguh pendirian."

Kini pemuda yang sedari tadi diam bersandar di salah satu dinding terkekeh kecil. Lee Donghae, nama pemuda itu, membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya, dan semakin membesarkan kekehannya. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang lain memandang penuh tanya kepada dirinya.

"Jadi kau ingin menyerah?" tanya Donghae kepada Hyukjae sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku ti-"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyerah."

Suara tenor itu menghentikkan ucapan Hyukjae. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ketiga pemuda lain satu-satu. "Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari permainan ini."

Kyuhyun makin memandang intens wajah itu. Wajah manis yang sudah dua tahun memenuhi harinya, dan juga menjadi mimpi buruknya. "Dan terus seperti ini?"

"Setidaknya sampai tidak ada yang terluka dan tidak ada yang melukai."

Selalu itu yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin pada akhirnya. Dan entah kenapa, selalu sukses membuat ketiganya terdiam. Seperti tidak ada satu kata untuk menyanggah dan setuju akan hal itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."_

_Sungmin memandang datar ke arah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ini masih istirahat makan siang, dan saat pemuda berwajah manis itu ingin keluar dari ruangannya, sang direktur utama dari CK Corp menghalanginya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut._

_Bukan sebulan atau dua bulan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkenalan. Keluarga mereka cukup dekat untuk bisa dikatakan kolega bisnis, dan karena itu juga sudah hampir lima tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengetahui satu sama lain sebagai teman._

"_Kau tidak mau menjawab?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali dari flashbacknya. Mata foxy itu kembali menatap datar ke arah Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Aku ini lelaki."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau juga lelaki, kalau kau lupa."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau menolakku?"_

_Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan berdiri didepan pigura foto dia dan Ayahnya yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruangannya._

"_Kau takut untuk mengecewakannya?"_

_Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit berpikir tentang hal itu. Kecewa?_

"_Ada banyak wanita didunia ini." Sungmin berputar menghadap kembali Kyuhyun yang tetap memandangnya. "Kenapa aku?"_

_Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi datar, seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan seluruh bawahannya di perusahaannya. Seperti wajah yang selalu Kyuhyun keluarkan, terkecuali untuk seorang Lee Sungmin._

"_Karna aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang tersakiti."_

"_Dan kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi pihak yang menyakiti?"_

_Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, namun kini terlihat menyeramkan dimata seorang Lee Sungmin._

"_Ya."_

Donghae berdeham kecil, namun membuat Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin kembali dari ingatan masa lalu mereka. Mata yang penuh kelembutan itu kini beralih menatap seorang Lee Sungmin yang kembali memasang wajah datar. Kedua mata milik Donghae makin melembut kala menangkap keraguan dikedua mata Sungmin.

"_Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kasihan Ayahmu bila melihat kau sakit hanya karena merawatnya. Tenang saja, kesehatan jantung Ayahmu semakin membaik bila rutin istirahat dan minum obat. Dan jangan lupa, pola makan dan perbanyaklah beraktivitas yang membawa keuntungan untuk kesehatannya."_

_Sungmin mengangguk sekilas ke arah Donghae yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan kedokterannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun Donghae menjadi dokter pribadi hanya untuk Ayah Sungmin yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Pemuda itu juga sedikit bingung, Donghae kini sudah menjadi direktur utama di rumah sakit itu, namun masih mau untuk sekedar datang ke kediamannya untuk memeriksa sang Ayah._

"_Mari aku antar ke luar." Tutur Sungmin seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Donghae menuju pintu luar._

"_Kau sedang banyak masalah?" tanya Donghae kepada Sungmin. Pemuda itu tahu, Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang banyak tersenyum. Namun wajah Sungmin kali ini, begitu meresahkan perasaan Donghae. Entah kenapa._

"_Tidak. Hanya pekerjaan yang membuatku lelah." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya._

_Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai ke luar."_

"_Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karna mau repot-repot kemari. Pekerjaanmu pasti banyak." Tutur Sungmin seraya menunduk dan memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan perlahan keluar dari halaman rumahnya._

_Namun perlahan kedua mata foxy itu menutup. Kedua tangannya mengepal seperti menahan kemarahan._

"_Kau bilang kau tidak mau menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Namun sekarang,"_

_Air mata itu akhirnya terjatuh juga._

"_Aku yang tersakiti, Kyuhyun."_

"Lalu sekarang kita mau bagaimana? Kembali menunggu salah satu pihak mengalah dan menunggu untuk dua tahun-dua tahun berikutnya?" Hyukjar beranjak dari posisi berdirinya dan berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun. "Kembali menunggu sesesorang untuk mengakui kekalahannya?"

Kyuhyun sadar, itu untuk dirinya. Hyukjae memang tidak pernah berubah, sudah empat tahun mengenal pemuda ini membuat Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa Hyukjae tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya berjalan sendiri dengan kekuasaannya.

"Kita tidak boleh menutup mata akan kesakitan yang ada disekeliling kita, bukan begitu, Cho Kyuhyun?" kembali, pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat gigi Kyuhyun terkatup rapat dan harus bersusah diri menahan kemarahannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda bermarga Cho itu mampu menguasai diri. Bahkan senyuman terlukis sempurna diwajahnya.

"Kau benar, Hyukjae. Namun," senyuman itu makin mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun, "bila seseorang itu mengalah, bukankah seseorang yang lain juga akan ikut kalah?"

_Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya di kantornya dan memintanya untuk pergi makan siang berdua dengannya. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal semenjak kecil, karna Ayah Hyukjae adalah adik dari Ibu Kyuhyun. Tapi bisa dibilang keduanya tidak begitu akrab dan layaknya sepupu yang lain. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dikeadaan yang dingin dan penuh pertarungan._

"_Aku tau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Kyuhyun menaruh sendok dan garpunya dipinggir piring. "Cepat katakan."_

_Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Dia memang tidak bisa menyepelekan kepekaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Kau memang yang terbaik bila menebak, Kyuhyun. Persis seperti saat kita bermain tebak gambar saat masa kecil."_

_Pemuda berjas hitam itu tidak ikut tersenyum atau bahkan mengingat ingatan masa kecil yang diucapkan oleh Hyukjae. Dia lebih memilih menatap tajam supaya obrolan ini cepat selesai._

"_Oke, kau memang tidak pernah mau membuang waktumu denganku." Dengan gerakan elegan, pemuda yang lebih kurus dibanding Kyuhyun itu membersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar bibirnya. "Kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sungmin kan?"_

_Ujung bibir Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat. Benar dugaannya, sepupunya ini pasti bicara mengenai itu. Memang tidak salah, seorang Hyukjae memang mempunyai mata dimana-mana._

"_Aku terkejut kau berani bicara cinta pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Ku kira kau mengerti ucapanku pada saat itu."_

"_Aku sangat mengerti ucapanmu, Hyukjae. Namun bila aku mengalah, bukankah aku akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Dan aku akan menjadi dirimu seperti tiga tahun silam." Ucap Kyuhyun datar dan menunggu perubahan wajah Hyukjae yang menjadi keras. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pemandangan ini._

"_Sungmin tidak mencintaimu. Dia mencintai Donghae."_

"_Aku tahu, Sungmin mencintai seseorang yang sudah kau cintai selama sepuluh tahun."_

"_Jangan berputar-putar, Kyuhyun. Aku sedang bicara tentang dirimu."_

"_Bukankah bicara tentang diriku dan Sungmin, berarti bicara tentang dirimu dan Donghae?"_

_Hyukjae terlihat gusar. Selalu seperti ini pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mau mengalah sedikitpun, dan terhadap hal apapun._

"_Kau tidak mau menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Tapi kau malah menyakiti orang yang kau cintai."_

_Kyuhyun kini terkekeh. Memandang Hyukjae seolah pemuda itu baru saja membicarakan hal yang lucu. "Memang. Setidaknya bukan aku yang tersakiti, kan?"_

_Telak. Hyukjae sudah kalah dalam pembicaraan ini. Memang sepertinya dia harus mengikuti alur permainan seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka berempat. Semua sudah tahu kebusukan dan percobaan berbuat baik diantara mereka. Begitu juga dengan perasaan yang terang-terangan. Tapi semuanya seakan menutup mata dan tidak mau menjadi penengah. Semuanya seakan-akan menikmati permainan yang membuat tidur mereka tidak nyenyak dan terbangun dengan kenyataan yang sangat pelik.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Kedua mata itu bertemu, seakan menyampaikan betapa kebencitan yang tercipta diantaranya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Donghae? Sedari tadi kau terus menatapku." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Donghae berdiri tegak dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu."

"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah ada."

_Donghae sudah ingin memasuki mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya yang penuh ketenangan. Namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan mobilnya._

_Seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Lama tidak berjumpa, Dokter Lee."_

_Pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata itu agak menyipit saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dia lihat saat mereka bertemu._

"_Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Donghae. Dia tahu siapa pemuda ini, terlepas dari status Kyuhyun yang sudah terkenal didunia perbisnisan, Donghae tahu bahwa dia adalah teman dari Sungmin. Pernah beberapa kali mereka bertemu di rumah Sungmin saat Donghae ingin memeriksa rutin keadaan Ayah Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya berjalan mendekati Donghae, dan tepat berdiri di hadapan dokter itu dengan jarak tiga langkah diantara mereka. Suasana basement yang sepi dan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam membuat keadaan mereka sangat tegang._

"_Berapa lama kau belajar untuk menjadi dokter? Berapa lama kau bekerja sampai menempati posisi direktur utama?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae yakin akan arah pembicaraan pemuda ini._

"_Berapa lama kau mendapati ini semua? Dan," Kyuhyun masih terus menatapnya dengan kebencian, "berapa lama perkataanku bisa membuatmu menjadi gelandangan?"_

"_To the point saja, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau minta." Tutur Donghae seraya melepas kacamatnya dan ditaruhnya di saku kemejanya. "Kau meminta aku untuk menjauhi Sungmin, kan?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "dokter memang seseorang yang cerdas."_

"_Tidak akan."_

_Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun pudar seketika. Sudah cukup dia bersenda gurau dengan sosok dihadapannya, ini waktunya dia mengeluarkan kekuasaannya._

"_Sungmin mencintaiku, dan begitu juga denganku. Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku menjauhinya?"_

"_Kau tidak pernah mencintainya, Lee Donghae. Aku dan Sungmin tahu itu."_

"_Tapi Lee Hyukjae yang kau cintai." Tambah Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terdiam._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau buta akan perasaan Hyukjae kepadamu? Dan berpura-pura mencintai Sungmin?" kyuhyun makin mendekati Donghae dan sekarang jarak mereka mungkin setengah langkah._

"_Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kyuhyun. Aku dan Hyukjae adalah masa lalu." Tutur Donghae setelah bisa mengembalikan keterkejutannya._

"_Tapi Hyukjae masih berharap kau adalah masa depannya." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae, "sama sepertiku berharap Sungmin adalah masa depanku."_

"_kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidak pernah mau mendengar perasaannya. Kau tahu bahwa Sungmin mencintaiku!" kini Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semakin lama, pria bermarga Cho ini makin memojokkannya._

"_Sama sepertimu, Sungmin tidak pernah sepenuhnya mencintaimu. Dia hanya masih terombang-ambing dalam keraguannya. Aku dan kau. Mencintaiku atau mencintaimu. Dan selama Sungmin belum berlabuh, aku sedang menyiapkan pelabuhan yang paling terbaik untuknya."_

_Donghae tertawa kecil, "kau baru menyiapkan? Aku bahkan sudah mengarahkannya untuk berlabuh ditempatku."_

"_Namun sayangnya, karang-karangku sudah siap menghalanginya. Dan kau mau tahu bila sebuah kapal tetap menghadang karang?" kini tawa Donghae sudah menghilang dan kedua matanya sudah berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutan akan setiap kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan._

"_Kau mau tahu, Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun menarik satu ujung bibirnya, "kapal itu akan pecah, terbelah-belah. Dan berujung tenggelam ditengah lautan samudera, seakan tidak pernah ada."_

"_Bangsat kau Cho Kyuhyun!" kini tangan Donghae sudah menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun._

"_Aku benar-benar berharap orang sepertimu tidak pernah ada dikehidupanku!"_

"Cukup."

Suara tenor itu kini mencairkan ketegangan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sedangkan Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk kembali memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sungmin sadar keadaan ini sangat gila. Benar kata Hyukjae, mereka adalah pria tampan yang pastinya tidak akan susah untuk mendapatkan kekasih wanita. Namun mengapa mereka masih saja betah dalam kehidupan ini? Seperti ada benang takkasat mata yang terus mengikat mereka agar terus bersama.

Mata foxy itu melirik ke arah Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya, atau mungkin tidak pernah lepas menatapnya. Tatapn lembut sang dokter Lee yang dulu Sungmin sukai. Namun keadaan ini sudah berubah, tidak ada tatapan atau senyuman yang Sungmin sukai. Ia akui, pernah ia mencintai Donghae sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Kyuhyun sudah ikut meletakkan posisinya di kehidupan Sungmin.

Setiap hari terasa seperti training yang melelahkan. Setiap hari Sungmin selalu dihantui oleh Kyuhyun dan cintanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Donghae. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun sudah menempati tempat yang istimewa di kehidupan Sungmin dengan cara menyeramkan.

"Cukup apa? Memang apa yang kita lakukan sehingga kau bisa bilang cukup?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, kalimat itu pernah dia ucapkan kepada salah satu penghuni ruangan ini. Dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, dan Sungmin berharap, ia bisa membalikkan waktu ke hari itu.

Mata Sungmin menangkap Hyukjae masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

Bagi Hyukjae, Sungmin adalah penyebab segalanya. Dia tidak membenci Sungmin, namun juga tidak menyukai kehadiran Sungmin dihidupnya. Apalagi sampai berdampak besar seperti ini. Andai saja tidak ada Sungmin, mungkin Hyukjae bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, pergi dengan teman-temannya, dan merajut hubungan asmara dengan teman masa kuliahnya yang sekarang tidak jauh berdiri darinya. Tapi setelah Sungmin hadir, semua berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Dan kehidupan sang pangeran tidaklah berbeda seperti Gothel yang hidup terkurung di menara Rapunzel.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar,sengaja agar seluruh orang diruangan ini mendengarnya. "Mungkin benar kata Sungmin. Ini semua sudah cukup."

Jari-jari yang tegas itu beranjak dari mejanya dan beralih masuk ke dalam laci. Semua orang menunggu, apa yang sedang di cari Kyuhyun di dalam laci mejanya tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian, tiga pasang mata itu terbelalak hebat melihat benda yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kapal berlabuh, Sungmin?"

"_Kau tetap tidak mau membalas ucapan cintaku, Tuan Sungmin?"_

_Sungmin menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tepat dihadapannya, hanya meja yang diatasnya terletak dua cangkir kopi yang memisahkan mereka._

_Sungmin tidak menjawab, karna memang dia tidak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang selalu ia lontarkan. Pria ini bingung akan hatinya. Sungmin sadar, selama tiga tahun Donghae merawat sang Ayah, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sungmin mengenal Donghae dan menaruh hati pada sang Dokter. Namun setelah ucapan Kyuhyun saat diruangannya waktu itu, membuat Sungmin menjadi bimbang. Entah rasa terancam atau memang keinginan Sungmin untuk belajar mencintai Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini._

"_Aku tidak memaksa, Sungmin."_

_Bohong. Dengan segala cara, Kyuhyun selalu memaksanya. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam. Ada atau tidak ada Kyuhyun disekitarnya, Sungmin merasa dipaksa untuk belajar mencintai Kyuhyun._

"_Bukankah kau tau aku mencintai siapa? Dan itu bukan dirimu."_

_Sungmin salah, pertanyaan itu membuat senyum di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang dan berganti menjadi geraman. Tapi Sungmin memang sadar kalau dia salah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang ia cintai._

_Kyuhyun menarik nafas diam-diam. Dia cukup belajar untuk menguasai diri bila disamping Sungmin. "Bila aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Aku akan menjadi orang yang tersakiti, Sungmin. Dan aku tidak mau. Jadi tolong, cintai aku. Dan kau pun tidak akan terluka."_

_Menakutkan. Itu yang Sungmin tangkap dari kalimat demi kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan._

_Tolong? Bahkan semut yang mendengar pun akan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak tulus mengucapkannya._

_Dan apa tadi katanya? Sungmin tidak akan terluka? Bukankah sekarang Sungmin sedang terluka luar maupun didalam hatinya._

"_Jujur saja, kau mampu membuatku bingung akan perasaanku. Kau atau Lee Donghae yang selama ini aku cintai. Tapi kenapa kau selalu datang dengan cara yang menakutkan seperti ini? Kau bllang kau tidak memaksa, tapi kedatanganmu seperti mengancamku, Kyuhyun."_

_Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ucapan Sungmin terdengar seperti curahan hati yang sudah lama Sungmin pendam. Benarkah Sungmin merasa terancam karna dirinya?_

"_Kau egois." Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak mau tersakiti oleh siapapun. Tapi kau menyakiti orang lain dengan cara apapun."_

_Tidak tenang, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. Kenapa seperti ini keadaannya? Kyuhyun tidak mau didalam posisi yang terpojokkan. Dia tidak mau merasa bersalah._

"_Cukup, Sungmin."_

"_Kau tau aku mencintai Donghae. Kau juga tahu bahwa Donghae mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau seolah-olah menjadi jurang diantara aku dan Donghae?" mata foxy itu mulai memerah dan tidak tahan untuk menampung airmatanya. "Kau menjadi jurang. Dan membuat aku jatuh ke dalamnya."_

"_Cukup. Berhenti bicara, Sungmin."_

_Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada kata cukup bukan bagimu? Lalu kenapa kau bilang cukup? Apa yang aku katakan untuk bisa membuatmu berkata cukup?"_

"_Kau mati. Kau menghilang. Kau tidak ada." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sungmin dengan amarah. "Bukankah kalau kau menghilang dari dunia ini, aku maupun Donghae tidak merebutkan siapapun? Bukankah kalau kau tidak ada, Hyukjae bisa bersama Donghae dan aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dihantui oleh ambisiku padamu?"_

"_Jadi kau menginginkan kematianku?" tutur Sungmin dengan nada gemetar._

_Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Terlalu terang-terangan bila Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Namun apa daya, dirinya yang diliputi keegoisan dan kemunafikan membuat segalanya menjadi buta._

"_Ya, kalau bisa, aku ingin membunuhmu, Sungmin."_

Harta, jabatan, ketenaran, tidak berguna bila cinta sudah bertindak. Begitu juga bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Hyukjae. Mereka sama sekali tidak menggunakan apa yang mereka punya. Hanya keegoisan, rasa cinta, kepercayaan, maupun pertahanan diri yang menjadikan mereka tetap bertahan disini.

"Letakkan pistolmu itu, Kyuhyun! Kau mau membunuh orang disini, hah?!" Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang seperti orang kesetanan.

Hyukjae yang terlihat lebih tenang dibanding Donghae dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengamati tingkah Donghae. Dokter itu yang membuatnya mengenal cinta, mengajarinya cinta, dan memberikan inspirasi dalam hidupnya. Dokter itu yang membuatnya bertaruh segalanya dan bahkan bermain di dalam permainan ini. Tapi kenapa dokter itu sekarang malah melindungi sosok yang menyebabkan segalanya? Apakah Dokter Lee Donghae tidak pernah melihat rasa cinta Hyukjae yang tidak pernah berubah untuknya?

"Berlindung dibelakangku, Sungmin." ucap Donghae seraya menarik Sungmin kebelakangnya. Ini berbahaya. Mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah karna kini airmata membanjiri pipinya dan senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya, membuat Sungmin dan Donghae makin ketakutan dengan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlindung padanya, Sungmin? kenapa tidak berlindung kepadaku? Apa aku tidak cukup melindungimu?" kalimat itu seharusnya terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Sungmin, asalahkan pistol tidak mengarah kepadanya.

Sungmin memilih untuk berjalan ke depan, ke arah Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Donghae yang terus-terusan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Sungmin! Kau bisa dimati ditangan orang egois ini!"

Teriakan Donghae ditulikan oleh Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi fokusnya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae tersenyum simpul melihat drama ini. Apakah seorang putri akan menaklukan sang beast? Atau merelakan nyawanya agar tetap bersama sang pangeran dialam sana?

Kyuhyun terlihat kabur di pandangan mata Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan airmata. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Dan selamat, kini kau sudah mengambil seluruh hatiku padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan ini cinta atau hukan. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuat aku takut kau akan melukai orang lain. Dan akhirnya melukai dirimu sendiri. Membuat pikiranku terpusat padamu dan melupakan Donghae yang berusaha melindungiku."

Sungmin menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "apakah ini cinta? Cinta yang tercipta karna ancaman. Ataukah ini hanya rasa prihatinku? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menurunkan pistolmu, karna mungkin memang lebih baik bila aku mati."

Kyuhyun membeku, begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin. Benarkah Sungmin mencintai pria monster ini? Bukankah bila Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun berarti semua permainan ini berhenti?

"Tidak Sungmin, kau tidak boleh mencintai Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Katamu tidak boleh ada yang terluka, lalu bagaimana denganku?!" donghae berteriak diiringi dengan airmatanya yang mulai jatuh.

Pria yang lain juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam. Selama dua belas tahun mencintai seorang Lee Donghae ternyata hanya ini yang ia dapat. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan sebuah kalimat berupa tamparan telak mengenai pipinya.

Sungmin memenjamkan matanya, berpikir mungkin memang jalan ini yang seharusnya ia ambil. "aku memang mencintaimu, Donghae. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum pria dihadapanku ini mengucapkan cinta dan membuatku hidup dalam tekanan. Tekanan yang dulu menyeramkan namun ternyata aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa aku menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menurunkan pistolnya dan berakhir pistol itu jatuh dilantai. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan airmata, sama sepertinya. Dia tidak menyangka akhirnya hari ini datang cinta. Sungmin berkata mencintainya, dan lebih memilih bersamanya.

"Apa itu benar?" ucap Kyuhyun yang hampir berupa bisikan. "Apa kau benar mencintaiku?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Jadi kita selesaikan ini."

Hyukjae bisa melihat bahwa orang kesetanan disini bukan Kyuhyun lagi, namun Donghae. Kedua mata yang dulu lembut itu kini bergerak kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Hyukjae bisa merasakan bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai itu tidak terima dengan akhir dari permainan ini.

Tidak memperhatikan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seperti merasa hanya mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini. Sedkit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sungmin, dan memastikan bahwa dia yang menang. Bahwa dia memang yang dicintai oleh Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin sudah terjulur untuk menggapai tangan sang beast yang menciptakan mimpi buruk didalam tidurnya, dan berharap setelah ini, hanya mimpi menyenangkan yang hadir. Ya, semuanya terlihat seperti dalam drama. Setidaknya sampai bunyi teriakan dan dentuman itu terdengar jelas di telinga keduanya.

"DONGHAE!"

DOR!

Salah bagi Sungmin. Mimpi buruk akan kehadiran Kyuhyun memang menakutkan baginya. Namun kehilangan Kyuhyun, lebih menakutkan dari apapun di dunia ini.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN! Sungmin, cepat panggil ambulans! Kenapa diam saja?!"

"GILA, KAU GILA DONGHAE!"

Teriakan Hyukjae membuat kepala Sungmin sakit. Kyuhyun yang selangkah lagi akan menggapai tangannya, kini terjatuh dengan darah yang memenuhi dada bagian kirinya. Dan apa tadi? Donghae? Benarkah pria yang ia kira cinta sejatinya itu yang menembak Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin, dia sudah mati. Kita bisa melanjutkan perasaan kita? Pembunuh itu sudah mati."

Kini dihadapan Sungmin sudah terlihat Donghae yang berkeringat, tersenyum, namun menenteng pistol di tangannya. Sungmin mundur. Ada yang tidak beres dari kedua mata yang biasanya lembut itu.

"Kenapa menjauh? KAU MAU AKU BUNUH JUGA SEPERTI IBLIS ITU HAH?"

DOR!

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

DOR!

DOR!

.

Pria berjas itu berdiri ditengah dua pusara yang berdampingan. Orang-orang dari kalangan keluarga, kolega, atau teman sudah pergi semenjak tadi. Dan tersisa dia seorang ditengah makam ini.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa pada akhirnya, permainan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan selama dua tahun berakhir seperti ini. Permainan merebut hati Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun dan Permainan untuk merebut hati Donghae untuk Hyukjae. Dua tahun yang mereka habiskan untuk bermain. Tapi siapa duga, dua nyawa yang harus dipertaruhkan untuk akhir dari permainan ini.

Keegoisan mungkin yang membuat siapapun tidak mau mengalah. Kemunafikan yang tidak mau membuat orang mengakui rasa cintanya.

Andai saja semuanya bisa kembali. Pria berkulit putih ini lebih memilih mengalah atau mengakui. Agar tidak ada yang terluka atau melukai.

"Sungmin? ayo cepat kita berangkat, kau harus menjadi saksi di persidangan Donghae."

_DOR!_

_Sungmin merasakan bahwa peluru Donghae benar-benar tepat bersarang di perutnya. Rasanya lemah, dan tidak bisa bergerak untuk menjauhi._

"_AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU, LEE SUNGMIN!"_

_DOR!_

_DOR!_

_Tapi ini aneh, telinga Sungmin bisa menangkap dua tembakan yang kembali dikeluarkan oleh Donghae. Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?_

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, kedua mata foxy itu terbuka._

"_Hyukjae?"_

_Lelaki yang ia kira membencinya lebih dari hal apapun didunia ini, ternyata sedang memeluknya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng dari segala peluru yang akan dilemparkan pistol milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berpindah tangan ke Donghae._

"_Kenapa?" cicit Sungmin saat mereka berdua sudah terjatuh di lantai._

"_Jangan kira aku menyelamatkanmu." Nafas Hyukjae bisa terdengar sangat lemah ditelinga Sungmin. mata yang biasanya menatap tajam ke arahnya, kini telrihat layu._

"_Aku hanya menyelamatkan Donghae. Agar dia tidak menyesal, sudah menjadi orang yang melukai orang yang dia cintai."_

Selama perjalanan, Sungmin mengingat hal yang dua tahun ini terjadi. Terasa sedikit menyesal karna dia tidak sempat menjadi pangkuan diakhir hidup Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang sudah bersusah payah membuatnya mencintai sosok menyeramkan itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."_

"_Kau tidak lelah berkata seperti itu terus?"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan lelah sampai kapal berlabuh dipelabuhanku."_

Kata-kata itu dulu terasa seperti ancaman. Namun kini, Sungmin rasa itu sangat manis. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Memang, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau punya, sampai saat kau kehilangannya.

Dan, Sungmin belajar akan hal itu.


End file.
